


Destined

by apolloxbvcky



Series: Stevebucky playlist [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, a bit of homophobia (nothing graphic), it is settled on the 40s, kinda based of 'rewrite the stars' from 'the greatest showman', steve and bucky being the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Bucky wants to kiss Steve in front of the whole world





	Destined

Steve and Bucky were on the roof of their block. It was a beautiful night, and all the starts and the moon were shining above them. Steve was sitting and had his sketchbook and his favorite pen, and was trying to draw, with the poor light coming of the street lights underneath his feet, hanging from the border of the roof, the skyline of New York. Bucky was lying beside him, with his head on Steve’s thigh, and was smoking. Every now and then, he’d poke Steve’s sketchbook to make his boyfriend look at him. Then he’d try to kiss him, and Steve would whisper “no, you’re smoking...”. It drove Bucky mad that Steve wouldn’t kiss him when he was smoking.  
When Bucky finished his cigarette, he threw it to the streets, and Steve sighed. Bucky chuckled and curled up in Steve’s thighs even more.  
\- How long are we staying here? - he asked  
\- I’m not finished yet, Buck.  
\- Mmkay... - Bucky closed his eyes.  
\- Don’t fall asleep. You know you won’t wake up an I can’t drag you back home.  
\- Then we’ll spend the night up here.  
\- You know we can’t, Buck. Someone might see us.  
Bucky seethed. He hated that he always had to hide when he was with Steve. Why wouldn’t people understand that they loved each other? Why must he love a woman, when he already has Steve?  
\- Steve. Do you believe in destiny? - he suddenly asked.  
\- I don’t know. Why?  
\- You think we’re destined?  
Steve looked down at Bucky. He was looking at him with the most shiny eyes he had ever seen.  
\- I... Why that question?  
\- Just answer, Stevie.  
\- Yes. I think we’re destined. You can’t love someone this much and not be destined to be forever.  
Bucky smiled, and took him by the neck of his shirt, dragging Steve’s lips against his own. After a few minutes, when he felt Steve was going breathless, he let go. He left Steve a moment to recover. He looked at him again.  
\- Then, why don’t we go outside? Why must we always stay at home or get out in the dark?  
\- Bucky. Just because I think we’re destined doesn’t mean the rest of the world does. You know what they’d to us if they knew the truth.  
Bucky, once again, seethed. He closed his eyes strong enough to make wrinkles appear in his forehead. He didn’t want to believe that he was destined to be with Steve in a world where they’d always be looked down, just because they loved each other.  
\- Do you think it’ll ever change? The way they think about us?  
Steve sighed.  
\- I don’t know, James. Maybe. But we can’t change it. We’re not destined to that.  
\- So it’s better if we hide?  
\- At least that way we can be together - Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He smiled down at his boyfriend, but he never smiled back. He was too lost on his own thoughts.  
\- But what if I want to kiss you on the street one day?  
\- Bucky...  
\- No, I mean it.  
\- Bucky, it’s hopeless. There’s nothing we can do that will change their minds. We don’t have that much influence.  
Steve was trying to make Bucky think straight, to stop letting himself go with the feelings. But Bucky was a moody man, and he would always be dragged to wherever his heart desired. And what Bucky’s heart desired the most was Steve. His sweet, beautiful Steve, who would always be there for him.  
All Bucky wanted was to kiss him, hug him, dance with him outside of their little apartment. He wanted to hold his skinny body as he had seen his friends hold their dames. He wanted to stop going out on dates with ladies he didn’t seemed attractive just to build his facade. All he wanted was to hold Steve’s hand in the altar and slide a beautiful ring on his finger. But it’d never be, and that was what Bucky’s heart was hurt for the most.  
\- Steve?  
\- Yes, Bucky?  
\- I love you. I don’t care what they say I should feel about you. I love you.  
Steve smiled, his blue eyes shining with full love.  
\- I love you too, Buck. More than anything in the world.  
Bucky stroke Steve’s cheek with the point of his fingers.  
– I’m going to enlist – he whispered. – Don’t you want to tell my family before I leave?  
– We’ll tell them when you come back.  
Bucky opened his mouth, wanting to ask what would happen if he didn’t. But he knew that wouldn’t be fair to Steve.  
– Okay… We’ll when we’re back.  
Steve smiled. He knew they were not going to recruit him. With his body, and his illnesses… He’d still try, though.  
An hour and a half later, they went back to their apartment, fingers intertwined, and Steve's head resting on Bucky’s arm. They went to bed and snuggled up, wanting to feel each other as much as possible. Bucky didn’t want to let his boyfriend go, and Steve didn’t want to ever stop feeling Bucky’s heat against his skin. This was the only time and place they could be themselves, loved each other good, without anybody ever looking at them as if they were committing a crime. 

 

 

It wasn’t until 70 years later, that they could finally go on a walk together, and Steve felt free to hold his boyfriend’s hand. It made Bucky panic. He still wasn’t used to this century, to this year. He felt threatened, looking in every direction possible to see people’s reactions.  
– It’s okay – Steve whispered. He took Bucky’s chin between his fingers. He pulled his boyfriend towards him, smashing his lips with his own. Bucky followed his lead, letting Steve’s tongue slip in his mouth. When they broke apart, Bucky hold Steve between his arms, still feeling scared. Steve chuckled, and put his head on top of Bucky’s. – We’re okay now. I promise you, Buck. There are still some assholes that will try to break us apart, but we’re okay. – Bucky nodded. – Although… We never told your family.  
– I wrote them a letter. – Bucky whispered, looking up to meet with Steve’s eyes.  
– Of course you did. – Steve smiled, and lowered his head to meet with Bucky’s lips once again.


End file.
